Lymphoma and Myeloma Program Project Summary / Abstract The Lymphoma and Myeloma Program explores the causes, define the pathogenetic mechanisms, and improve the therapy of lymphoid neoplasms. Program members are: 1) experts in many of the most common lymphoid malignancies; 2) investigators with lymphoma and myeloma research programs spanning basic, translational and clinical areas; 3) dedicated clinical investigators; 4) hematopathologists with demonstrated expertise in lymphoid malignancies; and 5) computational biologists and biostatisticians with a focus on these diseases. Program Specific Aims are to: 1) Elucidate pathogenetic mechanisms underlying specific lymphoid neoplasms; 2) Develop novel therapeutic approaches to lymphoid malignancies; 3) Evaluate treatment outcomes and long-term complications in lymphoma and myeloma patients. The program has 74 members, representing five DF/HCC institutions and 12 academic departments. In 2014 peer-reviewed grant funding attributed to the Program was $10.1 million in total costs from the NCI and $8.2 million from other sponsors. During the current funding period, Lymphoma & Myeloma Program members published 1,271 cancer-relevant papers. Of these 30% were inter-institutional, 26% were intra-programmatic, and 44% were inter-programmatic collaborations between two or more DF/HCC members. Overall, when counted once, 27% of DF/HCC publications were inter-programmatic collaborations.